


Little Soldier Boy

by nemiyo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, M/M, Other, Slice of Life, honestly 2am trash, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemiyo/pseuds/nemiyo
Summary: basically just a shitty drabble of Otabeks first time seeing Yuri from afar. lots of aus in my head that I want to play around with with the "soldiers eyes" line but until then all I have is trash. peace.





	

He had first seen those unforgettable, striking blue eyes when he was just 13 years old. His parents had allowed him to travel to Russia to attend a skating boot camp held by world famous figure skating coach Yakov Feltsman. They belonged to a young boy three years his junior whose movements were perfect and calculated like the mechanical figures that had danced as the cuckoo clock chimed in the Christmas mall of his home town. Otabek had never felt such strong feelings of jealously paired with admiration. He saw the clockwork soldier boy less and less over the duration of the camp, separated by skill classes, but he would never forget the flicker of flames hidden behind a facade of icy blue. 

He learned quickly that the soldier boy was named Yuri Plisetsky, a Russian junior skater who was in line to train directly under Feltsman. At only 11 years old Plisetsky was a marvel of grace and potential. Shoulder-length, blond hair was often tied back into a top-knot bun at the crown of his head, a few short strands just shy of reaching the bun fell to frame his delicate features. Otabek recalled clearly marvelling at the strength and balance possessed by the petite stature of the boy, who could easily be mistaken for a girl due to the softness of his profile and slender body. Compared to Otabek, who had begun filling out in the way of broad shoulders and a square jaw, young Yuri had the physique of a doe does to a stag.

Over the years Otabek still hadn’t forgotten about those unforgettable soldier’s eyes. Just as he had anticipated, the name Yuri Plisetsky had made its way into the mouths of the masses. Well known as the young Russian protégé, expected to surpass his senior – the current Grand Prix gold medallist Viktor Nikiforov.  Otabek wouldn’t have expected any less.


End file.
